Martha
Morrigan Witherwood, well known as Martha, is one of Widow's FCs, and has a demon within her, Mylene Ishtar, which manifested beside her sometime after her preceding host's death. She was named Widow Schrond instead in public, due to mistaken her name out of her notoriety. As a result, she is currently the second most wanted criminal (just lower than Clara) in Snowlands due to her actions against the police department and of nearly fatally killing Shiro Maizono. Background Morrigan Witherwood is a warm, kind, but wild, coquettish woman and she somehow prefers few friends, in comparison to her fraternal twin. Martha is always accompanied with her demon companion, named Mylene Ishtar, a demon who used to be Mylene Ishtaria's companion until her death. Though she was the one who changed Martha's life, at the cost of Martha's demonic form sanity and Martha's DNA altered (into not aging). Martha, on her demonic form, she is known to be a sadist, only to her own enemies, but she is less unstable once she is teamed up with those who she called "good friend" when she was a human. Martha, on Mizanin's perspective, shows that Martha is highly seductive and is extremely friendly. Martha often bullies Mizanin for her fun sake. She used to reside on the Witherwood Mansion until her notoriety shows up—this forces Martha not to show herself to anyone else but the likes of Mizanin. However, she has a secret that only her, and her demon companion know—is that Martha's true intention is to become more closer to demons alike. It is also known that she was the descendant of the founder of the Cortonith Island, Athena Ishtaria, which Martha has the shoulder pads similar to Athena's, and her color and color accent style is also similar to Athena's. She has a permanent bond with her demon companion ever since she was a child, she made a promise at the times when she is at her critical condition (the times her hatred spreads out and even threatened the demons), is that, Martha must be a Spiritual Satanist herself, must not disrespect demonic entities again, and must take seriously of being a friend of her companion. Martha also promised that if she has her love interest, then she does not disappoint or get annoyed of, or she should also have fun, too. Due to that, Martha believed that demons aren't evil, but were neutral passive. She thought that they are friendly, helpful and very kind if respected enough, and due to her devotion to demons, she didn't even believe at any other religions (other than Satanism), or even Illuminati at all. Alignment Martha, is formerly an evil-sided character before her demon companion changed her fate, and her life into good. Even Martha is now a good-sided character, she still keeps her chaotic intentions to herself. Overall, she is a Chaotic Neutral character who stops at nothing until her name from notoriety is completely cleared. Events Murder Twins Born in October 31, 1990, alongside Julia Witherwood, in the Heartsorrow, where as they grew up, they fought against themselves with real knives and swords and injuring themselves in process. Though Julia always win, Martha strikes back on their later years. This shows their true potential as they turned 16, when they defended themselves from bandits, and they did it successfully, left no money or valuables stolen. Mortal Reminder However, one day, Julia's powers nullified, and Mylene Ishtaria was killed, both of which was made by Martha's own father and its Mylene's demonic companion left her as her last words is to find Martha and guide her for good. It did, however, Martha's unstability starts to erupt on that point as their relationship has gone drastically stronger, giving Martha access to demonic persona. This, unfortunately, was a quick opportunity to the killer as the blame was shifted to Martha, as she only fought for self-defense as her father lashes on Martha but fails. There are numerous people who witnessed it, but ultimately fails as Martha was now indicted as the murderer, and not the real killer himself. Lyka Sinque, who witnessed the whole incident, left the scene traumatic. Later, she was named as Widow Schrond to most of the people as when investigators even thought that her name was actually Widow. There are numerous people who challenged Martha Witherwood starting her notoriety, those of them whom are used to be friends with her. Shiro Maizono was the one who challenged Martha first, which he was well-known as the one who is on equal to her, but was then killed when Martha took the final blow of her sword staggering Shiro's body, causing him to bleed until he dies. Sergei Yamarov and his mother Irina Yamarov are the second ones, readying with a lot of bullets. However, Martha took an opportunity of wasting all of his bullets by trolling their vision out, then strike when she had a chance-- forcing to lose his mother, as Martha took Irina's gun and shot her, this makes Sergei to leave a note of surrender and runs away. Of all the people Martha fought, Sergei is the only one who survived the onslaught. Current Time Despite of her demonic persona, she managed to befriend Rodrigo Mizanin and Lyka Sinque throughout her journey. One time however, when a couple of bandits ordered by her own father to attack Martha. It was a big failure as Martha fired a Cursed Fireball which not just blasts the bandits, but Samoa's cafe at the same time. Sergei, who witnessed the incident, wrote evidences he find, and even kept the video as an evidence. Though he thought that Martha is fighting for her name, his past thoughts about who really killed Mylene Ishtaria, is wrong. The cafe was then rebuilt by Tester McDonnell and Enzo N. Avi. Flipverse Appearance Martha Witherwood's demonic persona and her unstable control over her powers makes her a prominent Closer, and is the most difficult to deal in the game. In recent games, there's just a chance of accidentally unleashing her demonic persona and destroy the whole building unseen, leaving the blame to the chefs and needs $10,000 to restore it back, lest game over. Starting Papa's Freezeria, Martha was named as Widow. Papa's Pizzeria * 32 x Pepperoni Everywhere * 3/8, 12 Cuts Papa's Pizzeria (HD / To Go) *32 x Pepperoni Everywhere *16 x Olives Everywhere *8 x Onions Everywhere *4 x Sausages Everywhere *4/8, 12 Cuts Papa's Burgeria (HD / To Go) * Bun * Ketchup * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Mushrooms * Onions * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Mushrooms * Onions * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Cheese * Cheese * Verde Sauce * Hot Chili * Jalapenos * Hot Chili * Steak * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria Martha usually shows up at the evening, marking her as a potential Semi-Closer or even a Closer. * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo * Creameo, NBC, Creameo * Chocolate Chips x2 * Strawberry Syrup x2 * Chocolate Whipped Cream * ANY Blend * Chocolate Syrup * Creameos * Large Cup Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Syrup x2 (All) *Butter x7 (on top of Bananas) *Strawberries x7 (beside Bananas) *Bananas x7 (Outer) *Cinnamon x2 (All) *Waffle + Bacon *Pancake + Pecan *Waffle + Choco *Pancake + Blueberry Papa's Wingeria * 4 Unique Dips * 12x Wild Onion Strips * 12x Atomic Strips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Large Hyper Green * Bacon * Bacon * Ketchup * Hot Sauce * Fajita Veggies * Fajita Veggies * Cheese * Cheese * Chili * Chili * Cheddarwurst * Chicago Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Martha only shows up in Halloween. All Cupcakers: *Sugar Skull, Cherry, Sugar Skull *Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull *Creameos (Cupcake A), Rock Candy (Cupcake B) *Chocolate Chips x2 *Strawberry Drizzle (Cupcake A), Licorice Drizzle (Cupcake B) *Licorice Drizzle x2 (Cupcake A), Strawberry Drizzle (Cupcake B) *Black Frosting (Cupcake B), Red Frosting (Cupcake A) *Chocolate Cake *LINER Papa's Pastaria Martha only shows up in Halloween. *BREAD *8x Meatballs (Inner Circle) *8x Mushrooms (Outer Circle, Separating from Onions) *8x Onions (Outer Circle, Separating from Mushrooms) *Black Pepper x4 (All) *Purple Pesto *Regular *Vermicelli Papa's Cheeseria Martha never orders a special, but she is obviously a hard challenge-- but she gives out 2.5x the tip or 2.5x the EXP by chance of 50/50. *FRIES *Bacon *Ketchup *Jalapenos *(ANY) *Bacon *Ketchup *Jalapenos *(ANY) *Bacon *Mushrooms *Jalapenos *(ANY) *Ketchup *Bacon *American Cheese *Pumpernickel Bread Papa's Bakeria Martha never orders a Special, and her orders will pay out 4x the EXP or tips by chance of 50/50. But she orders... *Chocolate Mousse Dollop x1 (Center) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop x6 (Inner Circle) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop x16 (Outer Circle) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Circle) *Shaved Chocolate (All) *Cherry Syrup x2 (Inner Circle) *Vented Crust *1/6 Fudge Filling *1/6 Cherry Filling *1/6 Fudge Filling *1/6 Cherry Filling *1/6 Fudge Filling *1/6 Cherry Filling *Creameo Crust Don't forget at the top of dollops. *'Outer Circle': **TOPPING x8 (This separates Raspberries and Cherries) **Raspberry x4 **Cherry x4 *'Inner Circle:' **TOPPING x3 (This separates other toppings) **Raspberry x1 **Cherry x1 **ANY x1 *'Center:' Cherry Papa's Sushiria Martha never orders a Special, and her orders will pay out 2x the EXP or tips by chance of 50/50. However, she only shows up in Lucky Lucky Matsuri. *Mocha Tea / Strawberry Tea + Cherry Bubbles *Teriyaki Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Sesame Seeds x2 *Yellowtail *Tuna x2 *Shiitake Mushrooms *Black Rice + Nori (Reversed or not) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *'SKILL:' Normal? (Double Jumping, Gliding and Pushing) *'WEAPON:' Butterfly Knives (shot, explodes on contact) *'WEAPON (1 HP):' Chaos Fireball (homing shot; explodes on contact) *'UNLOCKED ON:' 325,000pts on all combined levels, and finish Radley Madish once again Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *'SKILL:' Normal? (Double Jumping, Swim Boost and Dashing) *'WEAPON:' Butterfly Knives (shot, explodes on contact) *'WEAPON (1 HP):' Chaos Fireball (homing shot; explodes on contact) *'UNLOCKED ON:' 400,000pts on all combined levels, and finish Radley Madish once again Trivia Concept Trivia *Martha's companion is used to be named Noire Astaroth. Off-topic Trivia *Martha debutted at Mad Studios Wikia before she even debutted here. Category:Female Characters Category:Erikah's Characters